This Isn't You
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Tom and Meg's children have always been well behaved but now Hetti starts to change. Can they stop her before she goes completely off the rails? (Tom/Meg (OC)/Hetti (OC)/Rory (OC)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out," Hetti said, poking her head around her twin brother's door. "I don't know what time I'll be back so let me know if mum and dad are coming home early. Oh, and if they phone, say I'm in the bath or something."

Rory looked up from his history revision and pulled out his headphones. "Mum and dad said that we weren't to go out."

"I say, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Why can't you just do what they say for once?"

"Why can't you just cover for me? It's no big deal, I'm just meeting some friends," Hetti snapped.

Rory looked slightly hurt, they normally got along well. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't like the people you've started hanging out with-they're not nice."

"I appreciate you looking after me but you don't know anything about them-they're great, they're really great."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I'm going now. Do me a favour and just don't mention it to mum and dad? Thanks."

"Hetti-"

"See you later!"

Rory heard her clatter down the stairs and slam the front door. "See you later," he muttered, putting his headphones back in and returning to his revision.

* * *

"How are Hetti and Rory doing?" Zoe asked. She was close to the twins and she cared about them-after all, she was their god-mother.

"They're ok," Meg smiled. "They're hopefully doing revision tonight."

"Will they be?" Fletch chimed in, laughing. "You couldn't have left me home alone and expected me to revise at that age!"

"Rory will," Meg replied. "But Hetti...she's going through a bit of a rebellious patch at the minute. She's out till all hours, if there's a curfew she breaks it, she doesn't even ask if she can go out, she just tells us that she is."

"Is Rory the same?" Fletch asked.

"No, he's completely different. He's been revising none-stop, only having nights off for his band practice."

"She'll grow out of it," Zoe reassured Meg. "I bet she's at home revising right now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hetti," a boy called as she walked over. "Where have you been? We were starting to think that you weren't coming."

"Of course I was going to come," she laughed as the boy pulled her into a hug. "I got held up by Rory."

"Well, you're here now," one of the girls said. "Harry and George even managed to get a few bottles of vodka for us so tonight's going to be great!"

"Yeah," Hetti smiled, but she didn't sound sure.

* * *

"I need three doctors to go out to a major RTC with multiple casualties," Zoe announced. "Anyone fancy volunteering?"

"I'll go," Lenny said, raising his hand.

"Me too," Meg called, looking up from a computer nearby.

"I will," Tom joined in.

"Right, you three go and get ready then and I'll see you when you get back," Zoe said, heading back to her patients.

"Come on then lovebirds," Lenny laughed.

* * *

Hetti stumbled slightly as she walked. She'd had way too much to drink and she couldn't even walk in a straight line. Not that this had stopped her drinking, in fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect. She was downing more and more of the vodka.

* * *

Rory sat at home alone. He was worried about Hetti, where she was and what she was doing. He just didn't trust those new 'friends' of hers. Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking the silence and making him jump.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Rory."_

"Oh, hi dad."

_"We might be a bit late home tonight. There's been a major accident on the motorway and me and your mum are going to help. Is that ok?"_

"Yeah, that's fine."

_"Are you both ok?"_ Tom asked.

"Fine." Rory hesitated. "We're both fine."

_"Tell Hetti I'll talk to her later, I've got to go now. See you later."_

"See you later."

_"Your mum says be good."_

"Will do," Rory laughed. He wasn't so sure that Hetti was on her best behaviour though. In fact, he didn't have a clue where she was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you speak to them?" Meg asked.

"Only Rory," Tom replied. "But he said they were both fine."

"I'll phone Hetti later, check she's alright and let her know when we'll be home."

* * *

"I think you've had enough now Hetti," George said, taking the bottle she was holding out of her hands. "You need to try and sober up a bit before your mum and dad get home."

"I feel really funny George," Hetti slurred in reply. "Really really funny."

"What's she going on about?" one of the girls in the group asked.

"It's because you're drunk," George said gently. "I'll take you home and tell Rory and we can look after you."

"But I feel really funny," Hetti managed to say before she fell to the floor and began fitting.

"Hetti!" George shouted, kneeling on the floor beside her. He turned to the rest of the group but only saw their retreating backs as they ran away.

* * *

"We've got a shout!" Jeff called over to Tamzin.

She jogged over and jumped into the ambulance beside him. "What have we got?"

"Drunk teenager having a seizure," Jeff told her.

* * *

"She didn't make it," Meg said, her voice breaking slightly as she looked over at one of the cars. "She was only nineteen."

"You did everything you could," Tom soothed.

"It obviously wasn't enough though."

"Hey, don't think like that. You gave her the best chance of survival," Lenny said, joining the pair.


End file.
